Up top the Liquor store
by Saiyura
Summary: Leonardo finds himself in a horrible situation with Shredder. It wasn't suppose to turn out like this but it didn't mean it would end either after this one time.(on hold)
1. Chapter 1

_Part one of Two for this long ago made story XD It was part of the 'shredder' turtle series friends in the turtle community, before it went bye bye, asked me to write. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

Leo wasn't sure what made him come out here trusting Karai's note. Karai had somehow slipped the note into his obi when he was fighting one of the foot before Karai herself. Leo sighed as he looked around. She should be here somewhere, he inwardly thought. Leo stood on the roof in the cold dark night that was on top of a bar. A noisy, loud, smelly bar that men were whistling out of at the women, who looked plain right drunk out of their socks... or hose, if you were more specific.

Leo sighed, "She isn't coming, great." He had already spent fifteen minutes waiting and now, as he looked over to the nearest light, the one where a man was sitting passed out drunk, he moved to stand only to feel a finger against his shoulder.

"Karai, it-." Leo felt something metal slide under his chin. He froze as the metal points turned his head upwards and he saw the shredder looking down at him without any of his suit on but the gauntlet. The shredder smiled as his finger soon became a hand pressing hard on the nerves there in Leonardo's shoulder along with the socket joint.

The shredders smile sent shivers down Leos shell as he knew he had made a mistake, again, in trusting Karai. He knew how this would end, him being gutted.

"Well, it seems my daughter could not make it to her date as she had planned..." The shredder leaned his face in farther to invade Leo's personal space more. "I had to tie her back... I came in her place..." Leo felt another shiver rush his body as the gauntlet moved down towards his heart. Leo knew that the shredder would not hesitate to plunge the metal in and rip his heart out.

"What do you want?" Leo was proud his voice was so calm.

"What my daughter wanted with you... a freak." Leo felt a bit of rage before his throat was caught by the shredders arm and his beak raised up farther where the Shredder's lips crashed into them forcing his tongue to lick and slightly push into Leo's gasping mouth. In seconds it was over and the Shredder released him.

Leo fell back pushing away wide eyes. The shredder... Oroku Saki... a GUY... had just kissed Leonardo, his enemy... a turtle! Leo looked left and right trying to see if there was any hidden cameras. This... wasn't-. Leo felt the shredder place a boot in the middle of his plastron before Leo gasped out. When did the Shredder get this close? Leo coughed a bit before he gripped the boot, "Well... how should we start what a woman would want? Maybe we should begin with me undressing?"

Leo felt his body freeze up, what was Shredder saying? What did he... he didn't mean he was going to, in public... on top of a roof where... the boot was replaced by Shredder sitting on his chest shirt already coming off and easily moving around the gauntlet with out ripping. Leo could see the finely toned abs, the small scars... Leo's eyes trailed up to Shredders face before down to the small line of pubic hair from how low tight the black jeans, uncommon for the Shredder or Oroku Saki, to wear were.

Leo caught the tug of Saki's lips as he was found out looking the shredder over a bit. "Enjoying what you are seeing, Leonardo?" Leo blushed as he began to struggle a new to get free. He didn't want this.

The shredder leaned down, his back arching showing his muscles contract before he began to kiss until he slowly started on his lower beak where a part of it was soft muscle. Leo moaned, he had never before felt something like 'that' before... He growled. His arms, he now remembered, were still free. He raised them up grabbing Shredder's shoulders, he had not seen the Shredder open his mouth and biting down just as Leo began to pull. The scream was muffled by Saki's hand as he bit deeper. Leo's arms dropped to his side even as Shredder pulled back blood dripping down his chin, "Bad turtle."

Leo's hand, left, covered the wound. He... what? He couldn't think as the shredder removed his pants showing he had not worn any boxers for this trip. Leo closed his eyes before he felt something spring to his mind. He wasn't pinned anymore. He lifted his legs, Saki's pants still at his thighs, and kicked out sending the shredder a few feet away, not far enough for Leo's liking. He flipped to stand, nearly falling over. He knew what was wrong... he was in shock...

Shredder rolled onto his shoulder his eyes smoldering at Leo, "Bad move." Leo looked at the shredder before he stumbled over to one of the edges to the closet building. He had to get away... his mind wasn't working properly... he knew he should be running... this was a jumping ledge... to far...

Leo looked down as he reached the edge of the building panic setting in.

... holy shit...

Leo didn't feel the arm around his neck before he was dragged back to the middle of the roof Saki spitting words too fast in Japanese for Leo to clearly understand.

He felt himself being pushed to the ground and he looked up, eyes wide... Shredder was fully naked, eyes glowing with anger. He again made a motion to escape before he felt the edges of the gauntlet razors slice his carapace. "I would not MOVE if you do not wish to die tonight... I was planning on being... sympathetic, turtle, now I think I'll enjoy making you scream!" Leo didn't know what to think as he felt a few blows to his head and arms, he knew shredder didn't want him to think straight or be able to put a fight... he didn't feel the tears until the rims of his eyes itched. He didn't feel the searing pain as the Shredder pushed in all the way and his hands had tightened around his throat cutting of the air for a few short minutes.

To Leo this was a new stand in hell. He heard his own voice whimper, heard Shredder groaning, speaking... all in japanese. HE couldn't process it... he caught the degrading words 'slut' 'whore' 'tight'... He felt the movement as if there was fire circling the Shredders cock... as if the shredder had used acid for lubrication that burned raw his insides. Leo could only feel his stomach twist with disgust before he felt the hand pressing hard on his chest, the center of his chest...

The pain was enough that Leo couldn't breath, he felt like someone had dumped water into his lunges. He looked at the look on Saki's face as he knew that the man was nearing his climax.

Leo closed his eyes forcing his mind to slip... suddenly a gasp was heard as Leo felt Saki's seed filling him up. The look of pure pleasure on Saki's face made Leo want to puke his guts out.

"My my... i see what my daughter saw in you... we should do this again..." Leo tried to turn his head but Shredder's hands kept his face in place after moving from his chest. "Maybe next time on the battlefield? Hm?" he kissed Leo before getting up putting back on his attire and he looked one last time at Leo curled up onto his side. Oroku Saki laughed, if he knew he could have broken the leader this way he would have done it a long long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**You lot get to pick if I do another chapter for this.**

* * *

The team of four had been shattered. They couldn't seem to figure out each others thoughts even as the month dragged on. The team, forcibly confused by the events, had never figured out what had caused it though in the back of their mind they had a feeling it dealt with that night...  
They could all recall the events perfectly. One more in particular who the event centered around. He looked up from his glass of milk as Raphael entered the room eyes shifting over Leo as he nodded, Raphael didn't talk to him much still furious over the lack of trust he seemed to have 'assumed' was the reason he was never told of about that night. He set the glass down to take a breather and his eyes closed not wanting to even see his brother in the same room at that moment.

It had been a month... A month since that incedent on top of the liquor store, a month since he saw the Shredder, or even stepped a foot out side without being forced into it. He didn't want to risk meeting Shredder, Oroku Saki, again. Not if it meant that 'that' would happen again.

"Leo?" Raph asked his hand gently touching Leo's arm making Leo's eyes snap open and his face turn with a snapping sound to look at Raphael's face, his breathing ragged and eyes wide with fear. "Ya... okay, bro?"

He didn't know what to say really as he forced his body to listen so it would continue to jump at every sound, "Fine..." he weakly mumbled out and began to drink his milk trying to finish it and get out of the kitchen and back to the dojo to train.

He use to train all the time but he had gotten worse... he didn't rest, he stayed up later, and the worst was now he could feel it coming... exhaustion. He didn't know how much longer he had but he knew he wanted to stay up for every second to make sure that he wasn't going to lose it. See it... all over again while feeling every touch, every thrust...

Leo didn't realize he had closed his eyes again until he opened them and spotted the concern gaze on Raphael's face. Weakly Leo set the empty glass down as he scooted away from the table and then headed to the sink to clean his glass. He wanted to go back to training. He knew it didn't really matter, it had happened and over with, but he wanted to see if next time... next time he was stronger... he wouldn't... give in so easily.

If that was possible now. He couldn't think about the Shredder, Oroku Saki, without freezing up and nearly falling to pieces. It had happened a few times already this last month with his family, mainly with Raphael. Leo had never noticed it before but now, now it was all he could see in his younger brother... how similar he was to the Shredder.

"Leo, ya really-." Raphael didn't get much out as Leo rushed past him and to the dojo closing and locking the door, "Look like shit..." Raphael cursed, Leo could hear it, as he splinterd the table with his anger, Leo's legs shook as he could feel the Shredder's grip... his words... his tone... Leo collapsed tears falling down his face as he shivered...

"S...stop..." he weakly whispered for Raphael to hear him through the door but it would never stop the anger that Raphael had lately been showing due to his worry over Leo. "S-." Leo hid his face in his hands hoping to stop the tears and make his shame fade away.

The room spun as he opened his eyes, something was warm and his eyes didn't feel as swollen as they usually did. He sighed inhaling the scent of jasmine and he knew he was safe, if only for a second while his brain was still in the land inbetween wakening and dreaming.

"My son," Splinter spoke so low that Leo wasn't sure what it was that he was actually hearing, "what ails your mind and body?"

The four looked out over the streets, over the wide city of glowing lights and pitch blackness of New York. The business that usually came here was qualed due to a sudden rain storm that made the streets look like a river.

"Well.. I doubt even the foot or dragons would come out in this." Donatello stated as he stood up and looked at each of his brothers. "We should head home before we catch a cold."

Michelangelo nodded as he was showing that he was already shaking in his wet coat. The youngest looked at Leo and Raph hoping they both would agree. Don and his eyes met before Leo shook his head and stood up, "You three can go... I'd like to stay a bit longer."

They all sighed, it was times like these that the three couldn't understand what was wrong with Leo. he had always opted for going home when Mikey would beg sopping wet. Now as the three youngest began to turn away did they faintly catch the sigh of relief that ghosted over his shoulders.

Two months, two months Leo had pulled away from them and into this world of self abuse, degrading, and shame. They had never really gotten the story, heard why he had came home covered in blood or why the bruises were centered around his thighs. They had pushed, so had April, Casey, and Splinter, but Leo didn't say anything except 'It was another fight'. It wasn't an explantion but something to just say.

Did Leo win? Did he lose? Did he kill someone? That had been the main concern at the time as Leo, or the others, never had to kill before. They had come close but always held back. If Leo did kill someone then was he taking out his punishment on himself?

"I don't trust Leo like this alone." Raph stated as he walked to the edge of the building spotting Leo a few buildings away just looking out around him like he was confused and still putting things in place.

The other two nodded watching with Raph even before Leo began to head away from them at an alarming pace. Quickly they went to catch up to make sure Leo was fine, wouldn't do something stupid.

He didn't know why his body dragged him back here ontop of that roof but the more he stood there looking down at the street, the same man still there passed out in a different outfit, he shivered before walking to sit down at the spot where 'it' happeend. Why was he here in the rain, why was he even letting his mind relive these events? He closed his eyes taking in shallow breaths before he felt something similar like meditation over come him. His mind shifted into a state of somewhat self awareness.

He didn't hear, though, but he could feel... feel the rain... his eyes closed as his skin went colder and he gave a small laugh even as his hearing was coming back and the sound of crunching footsteps where there in front of him.. familiar steps... steps that were heavy set but still so soft and quiet that he struggled to pick it all up.

"I see you are here again, Leonardo." He felt the air shift, a shiver running down his still sopping body even though the rain had ceased to fall for fifteen minutes. "I see you are scared, as you should be." his chin was lifted and Leo felt just like putty at the smirk upon Shredder's face. A smirk that grew as the grip began to dig into Leo's jaw joint. He would have screamed if his brain didn't force what happened last time into his head.

He opted to shiver even as he was brought to his feet by the Shredder dragging him by the throat, his other hand still digging into the joint. Leo's eyes adverted finally his mind screaming that he had to get away... but did it really matter? He knew this was coming for a few months now... knew he would never be able to out run Shredder...

"Why don't you follow me, hm, Leonardo?" Leo didn't acknowledge but he followed none the less after the Shredder, he knew... oh dear lord, he prayed, let me rest in peace...

Raph, held back by both Michelangelo and Donatello, watched as Leo just followed like some sniviling dog after the Shredder. He had never seen his brother act like that, not even when he was near death. His mind flaired as he cursed at whatever the Shredder had done to his brother. What he had done, what possible thing, could have broken Leo to such a point that even the blue banded strong... someone Raphael looked up to... to fall so heavily like he had came as a fallen angel.

"Raph!" Don hissed with stress into Raph's ear. "If we do anything we might put Leo at risk... he... you saw it, didn't you! Leo gave up, he didn't even TRY to fight... if-." Raph growled nearly yelling in anger at the sky even as Mikey's hand covered his beak.

"We can't... Leo will get hurt." the fear, the tears, the quivor in Mikey's body and voice was enough that Raph relaxed farther until he crumbled to the roof. Why wasn't he trusted? What could the Shredder have done to Leo that he felt that even Raphael, the one who always trusted Leo... or Don who always listened to every rant... or Mikey, Master Splinter? Why was it so important for Leo to bottle it up?

Raph looked over at Donatello, wondering if the genius had any idea because in a few second nothing would stop Raph from going after Leo, finding him and beating some sense into that thick skull of his brothers... that he had someone, him or his brothers and father... he had someone to talk to.

"We need to call Casey and Apr-." Don reached out, failing, to Raph as he dashed off already hearing enough to know Don or Mikey wouldn't be enough to help Leo now when he was already going to die, so close to death's hand... "Raph!" the scream of his name was faint from his brother's mouth as Raph had begun closing in on where he saw Leo and Shredder go... he just hoped he wasn't to late... he prayed, God let me make it... let me save him just this once...

Time is nothing, the feeling of his shell against the wall was nothing, and the Shredder half naked against him kissing up his neck and grinning into Leo meant nothing. All Leo knew was that his hands where spread like a cross bleeding from how sharp the metal was digging into them. They were out in public, like last time, but under some over hand. It didnt' matter Leo knew as his lips were overtaken by Oroku Saki's even as his tongue slipped in tasting Leo.

This would never matter because nothing was felt. No emotion, no love, just the desire to subject torture onto Leonardo. Nothing... he was nothing... not to his brothers, not to Shredder, he was nothing...

Leo watched with dull eyes as the Shredder moved back to look him over another grin growing as he lifted Leo's neck turning it to the side seeing a faint unseen scare of where he bit last time. He opened his mouth and licked that spot feeling Leo shiver, tears dripping down onto his shoulder from Leo, and he bite in deeper than before even as his hand undid his belt letting them fall and Leo knew, like last time, Shredder wasn't wearing any boxers.

the hard erection was shifted so Leo could feel it against his thigh and his legs were moved to spread out, he cursed at the weight on his shoulders, and Shredder pushed in slowly moaning his name, speaking again in Japanese and Leo understood it all this time.

"Such a good turtle, so warm, so willing..." Leo wished he never learned Japanese from Master splinter. He closed his eyes trying to force something else onto his mind to take away who was raping him but as the pain decreased into pleasure all Leo could picture was Raphael... form this morning, that look he sometimes caught. Soft golden eyes, so loving.

Leo moaned as something inside him was hit and he blushed clenching his jaw shut, tears falling down harder... no this wasn't... Raph, he wasn't feeling right... He didn't feel three fingers grabbing his neck, didn't feel a beak press into his own... his eyes, opened, didn't see Raph looking at him with that loving look...

He wished, though, wished it was Raph because his brother would be gentler, would ask if he was ready. he knew Raph and this wasn't him. the man infront of him, eyes closed, was horrible.. disgusted... and he couldn't do anything but close his eyes and let his mind drift... If it was Raphael his inner peace was desiring... he'd accept it.

Raph looked frantic as he searched every spot in the direction they had taken. He had lost the trail that his brother had mistakenly, sloppily and wasn't like him, left... He closed his eyes tears falling from his face as he looked down out at the city. He failed... He failed Leo. He shifted to calm down thinking of where Shredder would have taken Leo. He couldn't think though as knots of fear twisted inside of him... he knew something, he just hadn't figured it out.

He again looked out at the city before a sound caught his ear... he blinked back the tears that were swimming in his vision. He turned left and spotted nothing then left and again spotted nothing. He chuckled, it was probably someone watching a nasty porno in the room below him. He laughed as he stood up... probably like the one he had at home... where all he could think about was Leo. He began to move to go to the next building to continue his search before he heard... heard...

'Leonardo...' moaned by Shredder.

He didn't move, his legs suddenly felt weak, his mind growing blank as he shifted going flat on his plastron crawling to the edge. What he saw made every inch of his body grow feverish with anger.

His brother, pinned to the wall obvious bite marks and bruises covering his body. There was Leo his eyes closed and Raph couldn't stand seeing how Leo's lips parted as a low moan came from them. He barely caught the hitch in Leo breath as Shredder stilled before the Shredder moved back.

They had just had sex... Raph couldn't believe his eyes as he pulled back no longer wishing to care about Leo as he turned and headed home. What could he say to that? What could he do? His brother didn't tell any of them that his new 'lover' was their enemy. Was that why he started pulling away? was Leo going to betray them?

He felt tears pulling at his eyes as he found his brothers a head looking at him as he came back.  
"Did you find him?" Raph shook his head as he slowed to a walk. He couldn't trust his voice right now. Not after his chest hurt and his brain felt fogged up. He didn't trust himself at all.

"Raph?" Don looked at his brother a glare set firm making the genius step back a bit. "Wh-?"  
"It aint no'in'." He said so aggressively as he took off again to head home.

The next few days the four brothers fell further apart as Raphael simply seemed to refuse to do anything with any of them. It made each of them fell as if something was wedging them apart further.

"Hey, Raph..." Leo asked seeing his brother in the dojo. "Can.. can we talk?"

Raph gave Leo a glance before slamming his elbow into the back following up with an upper kick. He didn't say anything even as Leo looked to the door and closed it. That had caught Raphael's attention as he grabbed his swinging sand bag so it didn't hit him to give Leo antoher look.

"Raph-." Leo was stopped as Raph walked over still seeming to ignore Leo's very existance. "Raph, please!"

"WHY?" Raphael snapped pointing at Leo. "Why should I listen to ya, huh, Leonardo?" the use of his full name made Leo square his shoulders knowing how hard this was going to be. "Why should I even consider even doing anythin' with ya?" Rapheal turned his shell to Leo and began wiping the sweat off of him so he could go to his kata's before bokudo's.

"Why are you treating me like an enemy, Raph?" Leo, Raph felt and heard, had walked behind him nearly close enough that Raph's body was on fire with lust... but it was more overwhelmed by his utter disgust of Leo. "Wha-."

Raph turned punching Leo in the face, screw it... "You stay away from me." he spat out. "Don't ever... ever... come near me if you don't want to die." the tone was colder than he had ever used even with the foot or to Shredder.

The look on the leaders face made Raph pause, his breathing heavy suddenly... all he could think about sometimes was Leo's face... that face as the Shredder screwed him against the wall. Leo and the Shredder had covered the wounds somehow, Raph had been more furious because he had seen the small shots of pain that had lasted those first two days. He was angry because he still couldn't figure out how to confront Leo on what he saw... ask that one question: Are you leaving me?

Suddenly he laughed loud enough that Leo froze on the ground looking at him, "Don' play meek, Leo..." he felt words spewing from his mouth before he even knew what he was doing. He had bottled this up for so long... suffering so long, even through the night... just thinking, remembering the sound of Shredder calling Leonardo's name... The fact that Leo submitted to him so easily without a fight.

"Don't pretend tha' ya like bein' here, fearless... After all, we aint da Shredda, now are we." Leo's face turned from fear to horror as he pushed back slighly.

"Ho... what are you talking about?" Leo's voice took an octive higher as he began to shakily stand up. He continued to watch Raph's shoulders shake before slowly every bit of life left Raph's body. Something had forced Raph to submit to something... whatever it was Leo didn't like to see that defeated smile on his brothers face.

"Do you want to leave us... leave me?" Raph had opted to look at Leo his eyes so small as tears finally cascaded down his face.

"Raph!" Leo watched Raph, so exhausted, collapsed to the floor. "Raph, I'm sorry..." He grabbed Raph's arm pulling him into a hug. "I ... I never wanted you or... or the others... Do... do they know?" Leo gulped back the fear with his eyes closed even as Raph wrapped his arms around Leo's waist.

"They... weren't with me when I..." Raph didn't say it as he began to nuzzle into Leo's plastron loving the comfort he missed from this. "Ya not... gunna leave us?"

"No... I..." Leo pulled away not missing the hint of displeasure on Raph's face. "I'm staying... but..." Leo lifted Raph's chin up. "I... I'm sorry about this..." Raph blinked not sure what Leo was saying. Sorry about having Raph witness what he had seen or having Raph nearly breaking his own life due to his stressing over that small unknown fact.

"Sorry?" he asked. "For-." Raph wasn't expecting Leo to push him to the floor, his eyes went wide as Leo's lips were on his own. He blinked, something similar as fear creeping into his stomach. What was... Leo doing? "Leo-." he began but was silenced by Leo's hand over his mouth and Leo's tongue licking a spot on Raph's shoulder.

What... was happening? He blinked before he felt something... his legs! He jumped under Leo and tried to get away. WHAT WAS LEO DOING! He felt like a stranger suddenly as Leo pushed him back to the ground. Raph felt likeh was watching this not being the one having this happen to them.

"Raph..." Leo leaned fully upon him and whispered in his ear. "I... I... I really want you." Raph blinked, well that was good to know but did Leo have to force himself on his brother?

"Leo!" Raph hissed out as he felt something against his hole. "D... don't do... this!" Raph blinked as he felt Leo push fully in and he closed his eyes. His brohter was... big... he felt the pleasure but the pain was growing over it. In second Raph felt Leo moving and in those few minutes where Leo seemed to find his friction Raph had somehow fallen more in love with Leo but suddenly he hated this turtle on top of him.

Was this how the Shredder dominated Leo? Raph felt the question pulling at his brain as his beak was kissed, Leo's tongue exploring Raph's mouth, and he moaned under Leo as he felt the pleasure growing.

Well, does this change how much you turst him? Raph didn't like this voice interupting his sexual dreams coming true, only he was suppose to be on top... not Leo... oh well, maybe next time.  
the minutes grew longer until Leo stilled drawing in breath against Raph's neck and he relaxed his seed filling his brother up fully before Leo pulled out and sat next to Raph who just blinked. He felt disgusted but somehow that had actually hightened the sexual pleasure... well, that was new for him to learn about himself.

"Leo..." Raph grunted out turning to look at the pleasured face, more relaxed than he had ever seen before. "Never... again..." The peaceful look turned into fear. "Never hide something from me again... or I swear ya aint fucking me like ya did now." the look was replaced with a smile before Leo laughed and nodded pulling Raph into his arms.

"I... love you... but..."

"If da shredda ever touches ya again... I'll kill him... Ya mine..." Raph felt exhaustion hitting him again. "We... need a shower..."

Both laughed as they forced themselves up, the rips and broken stitches mending between them. It would take time but they would fix it all. At least up until the next time Leo crumbled and gave into Oroku Saki, the Shredder.


End file.
